


Pilot Chapters

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainstroming, F/M, What are Go/Chi fans intrested in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A collection of 3 short fanfics, brief ideas and I need your help to decide which one will become a future fleshed out fanfc. Review or leave a vote on my profile to tell me which one you enjoyed the most. Pilot 1: Chi-Chi is reborn as a saiyan and starts the saga from there. 2 Both Go/Chi are leading double lives. 3 Chi-Chi comes to claim Goku as her mate without his consent





	1. Chapter 1

**For You (Pilot chapter)**

**A/N I'm experimenting to see which fanfic idea of several is seen to be the most well liked, I will have two more fics uploaded. I want you to review and tell me your favorite. A new Poll will be up on my front page. If you like one more than the other let me know. All of these are fairly short teaser chapters as I experiment with new ideas.**

A power had approached Kame House, one that was darker and more powerful than him. He had come to share a fun afternoon with his friends, family, and revel in the good ol' times. But fate had thrown him one hell of a changeup. The powerful world champion and proclaimed world's strongest warrior Goku did not shift.

Unlike other dimensions, and moments that had befallen him - unbeknownst to this Goku across the Multiverse - there was something just as powerful beside him as his anchor. It wasn't his son, no the small child wasn't the person Goku could count on.

It was the woman beside him, whose tail was looped with his own. The self-proclaimed strongest woman in the world and proud wife, his love Chi-Chi. Where she was once just like all of the other people a few years ago, she had used a wish to be able to bare his children, to become what he was as she discovered after several long doctor trips and hospital meetings that his genetic makeup was different than hers and not likely to be compatible for having children. This crushed his wife's dreams of a large family until Goku had suggested using the dragon balls…

Little did the two of them know that their wish had inadvertently turned Chi-Chi into a different 'type' of woman. Sprouting a bushy brown tail that Goku had regrown over the years, her once long flowing black hair became a mess of pointy black spikes. One pair framed her face, the rest pulling back into a small cascade that touched the middle of her back. Her once firm brown eyes were replaced with the same coal black, and her soft ivory skin now a rougher tan like his own.

The wish was shocking to Goku and Chi-Chi who hadn't expected this. But her feelings for him hadn't decreased, they had only grown. She found him even more irresistible, and the two of them ended up fighting for hours after her rebirth. Everyday they sparred, and grew stronger, while spending their evenings wrapped up in the throes of carnal pleasures until Chi-Chi, predictably, got pregnant and bore Goku a son in seven months.

The only complication was that a C-Section was required due to a flaw in Chi-Chi's new body that could've ended fatally for both her and their unborn son. Her narrow uterus and greater muscle mass put excess pressure on her body's reproductive organs which could've led to their now four year old son Gohan killing her when delivered naturally.

But by fate the operation had been successful and Chi-Chi now had her first child, but was told to refrain from having another by the doctor for several years to allow her body to recover. Stopping her desire to pump out a family of little Gokus and Chi-Chis but… her son was enough for now.

"Do you feel it, mate?" Chi-Chi whispered to him, her hand holding his back as her tail tightly hung onto his, the act of simple reassurance was needed by both. "That… is coming for us. I know it in my bones."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, it is… it's dark but, it's like… like."

"Us?" She replied finding his words for him, her eyes looking to his. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head.

"Yes… mate… like us and our son." Unsure as to what it meant Goku and Chi-Chi looked to Bulma. "Watch our son." They said in unison.

"Hey-Wait what do you mean watch Gohan?" Bulma shouted, a bit of apprehension rising as both parents charged up their ki and blasted into the air, both of them gritting their teeth together as they prepared for the dark presence rushing towards them.

However, the revelation was shocking. Stopping just ten meters away, a figure wearing a form of dark blue and brown armor, a body fit for the rigors of battle and with a power that was greater than either of them. That wasn't what gave them pause. It was the stark resemblance between Goku and their new arrival, his hair, and tail… but if they were shocked he appeared more so.

"By Planet Vegeta. Are you a saiyan woman?" The man spoke, his words not sounding like he truly believed what he was saying himself. "Do my eyes truly deceive me?" He could see the tails wrapped around both of their waists, the one he recognized as his brother, but this other power he had felt which was just a few points lower in level than his kin held a close resemblance to his own mother, a pure blooded saiyan woman. "But that can't be real… No female saiyans survived the destruction of our homeworld and no records ever showed one being sent anywhere near this direction as an infant or, hell, at all."

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi said to the stranger who seemed disturbed by her appearance. "What are you going on about with saiyans?"

"Also why do you have a tail - you like us and look like me?" Goku asked to which the familiar face just shook his head.

None of this was making sense, but he had to quickly address one of these problems right now. "So you don't recognize me brother?"

"Brother?" Goku replied confused, he didn't have a brother. Not that he was aware of, Grandpa Gohan never told him that he had other family members with him when he found him.

"Yes you idiot! I am your older brother Raditz, clearly something's gone wrong here if you don't know who the hell I am. But then considering the fact that this world hasn't been purged by you and…" His voice stopped as he stared at the woman. As much as he wanted to tell himself that this was wrong, proof was literally in front of him. He couldn't deny what he saw, smelled, and read on his scouter. "Who are you? I demand to know why there is a saiyan female alive at all!"

Chi-Chi growled, baring her fangs unconsciously, "I am Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King, princess, and Goku's wife and mate _Raditz." _she spat back at him, her tail lashing outwards aggressively. Her body was telling her to be on edge, that this _thing, _was not any good at all.

"That's not even a saiyan name… but you didn't call him," looking to his brother, "Kakarot. Obviously both of you do not have any idea as to what you truly are… a pair of low class and forgotten saiyans. The only possible salvation and rebuilding of our race, now squandered by you two!"

"I don't even know what your talking about, you say your my brother but you certainly don't act like any brother of mine." Goku shot back, his hands clenched tightly at his sides as his focus never left the man called Raditz. "What do you want here, on our planet."

Throwing his hands up in frustration Raditz released a series of alien curse words. "I was supposed to collect the bounty for this world YOU," Snapping an accusing finger towards Goku. "Were supposed to have purged, but considering your lack of memory that obviously didn't happen." Releasing a thick snort he then directed his eyes towards Chi-Chi before shifting back towards his brother. "But with the revelation that you have no memory and are mated to a mysterious saiyan female I suppose there might be something worth salvaging out of this mess."

"You keep saying that word… what do you mean by saiyans. Me and Goku might not be regular humans but we're not anything like you." Chi-Chi wasn't sure herself but Goku always seemed human enough, and sure she might've been a bit more aggressive, and feral at times but it wasn't anything worse than some of the bad people she'd fought alongside her husband.

**Please read the following 2 pilot chapters and tell me which one you like.**


	2. Double Life

Double Life (Pilot Chapter)

A/N I'm experimenting to see which fanfic idea of several is seen to be the most well liked, I will have one more fic uploaded. I want you to review and tell me your favorite. A new Poll will be up on my front page. If you like one more than the other let me know. All of these are fairly short teaser chapters as I experiment with new ideas.

He remained there patiently in line, another customer was beside him as he waited for his coffee to finally be ready. Young detective Goku, was currently just tapping his fingers against his pressed brown khaki pants keeping his thumb stuck along the them. His blue pullover shirt holding back a pair of well defined arms and firmly built chest.

His hair, a disheveled mess of black spikes and a sore spot in the department but most people didn't get too worked up about it since it was hard for anyone to guess that he was a cop.

Goku thought back as to how he had gotten pushed into the undercover unit, he of course had been offered the job as his personality and ability to just break down defenses of people with his personality was a pivotal thing for his career. "Come on Son Goku, don't you want to follow the lead that your grandfather had set up for you?" Goku knew that in truth his late Grandpa would never have wanted to follow in his footsteps.

It was why Goku had been left with Gohan in the first place after both of his parents had gone missing within three days of his birth. Both having checked out of the hospital and then were never heard from again.

Grandpa Gohan was an older man, long since retired having one son out of wedlock with a married woman. It forced an early retirement and shamed him forever, but his missing child Bardock didn't seem to have been affected by it. In retrospect Goku probably should've been placed elsewhere. But an old Gohan saw himself a chance to redeem himself and took Goku in until passing away late into Goku's senior year of high school.

Following in his grandpa's footsteps out of respect probably wasn't the smartest idea. He didn't feel that he should, but so many of his grandfather's friends and fellow detectives always checked in on him. Asking him how he felt, wondering when he was going to step up. Perhaps it was in that way he felt that he did in fact owe it to his Grandpa. After six months of struggling to decide his future he would up in a police academy class.

Perhaps his brain wasn't completely there, but his heart felt something resonating with himself.

It didn't change his past but he would give this police thing a chance. After all Grandpa had done it why couldn't he? It spoke even more volumes when he met other people like him, those working hard to be a part of something bigger. Something more than just themselves.

But then school work wasn't ever his strong suit, he never imagined going to college. That just wasn't him, he was a C average student at best. Grandpa Gohan however, he was very smart, perhaps it was why he had become a detective. He could catch Goku in a lie, find out where he had been, and know who had talked to in a matter of hours. Perhaps a part of him really wanted to be more like his Grandpa because he always seemed to know what to say, do, and act in any situation.

'I'm a Cop now, it's kind of funny if not a little crazy.' He imagined the job being boring, other than basic traffic duties and being on the beat there wasn't anything too special. Even for a country boy like him, he got bored very easily.

The prospect of becoming a full fledged detective though… and undercover. Could be fun. He mused smiling.

Still, "Order up."

He reached out and grabbed his cup of coffee but he accidentally grabbed a woman's hand who had grabbed the same one he had reached for. His eyes looked at the customer next to him, Wow… She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was pinned up behind her head leaving just a loose flappy ponytail, bright ruby earrings, and a small purple halter top and mid thigh length skirt matching with a loose blue belt. Her legs wrapped up in slightly longer black boots with brightly colored mismatched socks. But her face was a perfect shade of Ivory, her lips lightly painted pink, and her features were either than that purely natural. Toned and in physical shape from her muscles and overall figure though Goku didn't get to dwell further as he pulled his hand away blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry." Tipping his head to apologetically.

"No, it's alright." She told him, "We both thought the same thing no need to apologize for it."

Just for a coffee, she hadn't even been really paying any attention to anything. But she found herself blushing, bringing her hand back to draw a few loose hairs back and playfully tug at it as she looked at this man. He was Cute, a good boy kind of way, plus he filled out really well… Oh well why not, this guy's probably way too embarrassed. But that's what she liked in guys. None of the men her dad had set her up with were like that. A sweet boy that looked good,

I suppose it won't hurt, "Mind sharing a table with me?"

Goku looked up, she was blushing a bit and he found himself enjoying those brown eyes. "Sure, I'll just wait for my coffee." He nodded his head.

"Wonderful. I'll be over by the front, don't make a girl wait." Taking her cup of coffee she walked past him and towards an open seat. Feeling like a little girl again as she had just asked out a cute guy for coffee and to drink with her, and he said yes! Oh she felt so warm inside, "Oh I love being on this break, not having to work my dad and just being me… Oh I love it so much."

Tucking herself into one of the small booth seats, Chi-Chi quickly looked at her reflection in the glass and fixed herself to look presentable. Her stomach was doing small little flops as she let her mind get ahead of herself. She couldn't recall the last time she had a real boy to talk too. Her dad always keeping her busy with little projects and taking over the company despite her wishes not too.

She knew her dad had a messy business, long hours, lots of people to manage all over the country, especially here in town. She could recall more times than she'd ever like that he'd be gone for several days at a time, no explanation, no warning. Just her maid and butler telling her that her father had left for an urgent meeting. Needless to say, her social life had been next to zero outside of school.

Dropped off and picked up in a brand new Mercedes, she was seen as the spoiled little princess. After all, what good was she when the only thing people saw was just her wealth, coddled and pampered. Never having to lift a finger, because the world was at her fingertips.

All the people in Dad's company were also very nice to her despite being the not most pleasant of people to be around. She'd recalled several times being a little girl and hearing all of her dad's associates talking in foreign languages, they never sounded happy or pleased about anything. But if they came around the corner and saw her then it was all smiles.

Talking about how cute she looked, how she was just the spitting image of her mom and such a wonderful daughter to her father. Reinforced day in and day out that she was perfect and worthless every single day until she turned twelve.

It was then she finally asked her dad for something that no girl ever really asked her father for.

"Dad I want to learn martial arts, I want to be strong!" Dear Gyu-Mao didn't know what to even say to that request, but when she started bubbling up tears and receiving the most pathetic whimpering face he was powerless.

So she was given an instructor, "Master Hiroshiro." She sighed, not the fondest of teachers she'd ever have but by far the best one. A stalwart man, traditional japanese features and wore a full kamishimo. His hair while short tied back into a ponytail.

He beat the hell out of her every single day, but never left a mark. She became almost intimate with his kendo stick correcting every single fault she had for six years as she worked and practiced into a fine martial artist. Becoming a prized student until she graduated from high school.

She could recall showing up several boys that had been picking on another girl at her school, she had blue hair and a lot like her except she wasn't physical just all brain and guile. But backed into a corner they were picking on her and making her feel absolutely terrible.

Chi-Chi stormed over dropping her books and not giving them a second, just like her master had taught her she dropped one with a two kick combo to the back and head. Roundhousing the second with her free foot and then dropping a devastating six punch combo to the third as she caught him in the arm, broke through his guard and then finished him off with a final uppercut.

All three boys were left on the ground in a display no one would've imagined from the pedigreed princess. It was from then on she was known as the Ox-Princess. Also the moment she met a friend for awhile called Bulma Briefs… When is the last time we talked, god's it's been ages…

But of course she came back to the present as the young man who grabbed her hand while reaching for her coffee came over to her. Man he is so cute! Almost yummy! Chi-Chi kept herself from blushing but played with her hair.

Sitting down in front of her Goku found his heart beating a little faster, Man she is cute… and is she. Aww man she is blushing! He opened his mouth but the wrong words came out. "You're really cute when you blush-!" Immediately he put a hand over his mouth covering it. 'Stupid! Stupid! Come on man you can't open up like that! Trying to recover, "Well, uh I meant. You are cute but it's like I mean your face is pretty and looks good but… ahh man I gotta shut up now." Oh he really knew how to lay on the charm didn't he? Inside he felt like shriveling up into a small ball but unfortunately he couldn't despite his deepest wish to do so.

He never had luck with girls, too outspoken, too goofy, or just his abnormal habits. None of it was serving him any favors in dating circles, plus his job made finding any quality time to form any type of relationship shriveled up and died before even having a chance to breathe.

'Man I really wish Grandpa trained me how to talk to girls.' But he heard laughter, not the mocking kind that he was used to, but a genuine girl giggle. It sounded amused. Looking up, he saw the girl covering her mouth as laughed her blush showing even more and despite his earlier stupid comment. She did look really cute with a dash of red.

"You really don't beat around the bush do you… we haven't even exchanged names and you're already trying to flatter me." Chi-Chi said unable to stop the giggle fit, She took her hand and offered it to him. "My name is Chi-Chi Mao, i'm a college sophomore and working on a degree in interior design. Who am I talking with?"

Sighing, Goku brought one hand from his shame covered face and took Chi-Chi's. "I'm Son Goku, but people just call me Goku. I just work security downtown in the government building. Nothing special, I'm just looking through opportunities right now."

He wasn't going to divulge anything about his real job, that was just his cover anyway. He couldn't afford to be careless despite how much it crippled any girls interested in him. His real job was far more important, afterall he was following in the footsteps of his Grandpa. Though before he pulled his hand back he quickly noticed something. "Hey, that grip is that a martial arts?" He looked down at the way her fingers weren't holding his hand as they were actually positioned.

"Oh," She hadn't even realized it herself. "Oh yes, that is. Why do you know martial arts?"

Cute defeined her looks, but she knew martial arts. Man this was a strike from cupids arrow straight to Goku. "DO I!?" He exclaimed excitedly. "I love martial arts, I practiced everyday since I was six!"

"That much?" She was surprised, but since he instantly recognized her grip perhaps it made sense.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa taught me so much, I had so many different teachers. I was the World Runner up in the heavyweight division."

"Heavyweight? I don't see it?" Chi-Chi remarked, Goku might be buff, but he certainly didn't look over two hundred and fifty pounds. "Are you really telling me the truth and not trying to impress me?"

"Oh well, I had a really big meal the night before and I sorta… well I was over my weight limit and got bumped up. And to prove it-" He reached into his back pocket and drew out a slim black wallet, flipping open to a picture and a silver medal.

Chi leaned over the table and saw the proof. Goku was there, wearing a bright orange gi with a blue sash, standing next to a guy a whole size larger than him, bald, mustache and probably much older. On the medal it showed too, "World Champion Runner Up, Heavyweight." Inscribed on a piece of real silver.


	3. MINE!

**MINE! (pilot chapter)**

**A/N I'm experimenting to see which fanfic idea of several is seen to be the most well liked, I will have two more fics uploaded. I want you to review and tell me your favorite. A new Poll will be up on my front page. If you like one more than the other let me know. All of these are fairly short teaser chapters as I experiment with new ideas.**

Goku and his friends had squared themselves away for the World Martial arts tournament, the preliminary matches were ready to begin and the excitement was in the air. This is what Goku had been training hard for, several years of long dedicated work to finally have this moment. Ever since his last defeat to Tien in the 22nd tournament it was left to Goku to finally get stronger than before. That challenge and plateau always growing into the stars, like how he climbed Korin's tower, fought King Piccolo.

It was a building block for all of it. This was going to be his day! He just couldn't wait-!

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, someone wanted his attention. Weird he hadn't sensed them approach. Turning his head Goku looked into an unfamiliar face, raven black hair in spikes bent downwards from her face with two long bangs that framed both sides of her face and went just below her shoulders. Her face was hard, but there glinted a bit of amusement in a pair of black eyes. However, one was concealed by a green lense and a white block attached to the side of her head, it covered her ear he assumed as one was on the other side of her head.

Wearing strange armor, a white breastplate wrapped around her torso and a blue spandex top. Going further down Goku saw something that made his eyes go wide as saucers. Wrapped around her waist, was a brown furry tail. He knew it had to be something like his own he had at one time, it looked just like his. No, it was _exactly _like his as the tip slipped from her waist and swayed behind her for a moment, it resumed its position around its owners waist.

"Hi, Kakarot. You're looking well." The girl speaking to him giggled, she almost batted her eyelashes at him but she stepped forward right into his space and took a long whiff with her nose. Releasing a relaxed sigh, she nodded. "Oh definitely, you have to be him. I'd know the smell of my kin anywhere." She brought out her tongue to like her lips hungrily, like when Goku was ready to dig into a twenty two full course meal. "You look delicious too my mate."

"Kin? What are you talking about?" Goku replied taking a slight step back but she pushed right back into him, touching his chest with her hands. He felt really awkward but she was touching him strangely, her fingers rubbing into the tops of his pecs and her thumbs flicked his nipples under his gi. "Hey-" He said grabbing at her wrists to pull her hands off of him but- He couldn't even make them budge. Quickly Goku's brain realized that this girl was really, REALLY strong!

"Oh a little sensitive? I like my mate to be sensitive." Pushing him further into a wall. Her hands remaining on his chest, she grinned up at him. Pushing up into him, the strange woman hooked her leg around Goku's own, her tail coiled around his waist and she brought her face right up into his own. "Don't play coy with me, a mate loves a good tease… but you are really- making me so hot." She breathed against him. "It's been a long time Kakarot, but don't worry i've come to finally make you mine, just like my father promised yours."

He didn't know what she was talking about but his strength could barely make her even budge. Her tail tip found his stub and ran it over through his clothes, the pressure stunning him. Not once in his entire life had someone so effortlessly overpowered him. She seemed more interested in smelling his neck than the fact he was doing everything in his power to push her off of him "W-Who are you?" He stammered as she pushed her body into his, even the thickness of her armor didn't stop him from feeling the flesh of her body pressing together with his own.

The closeness and invasion of his personal space was really affecting him but, what could he do as she nuzzled his neck.

"Don't play so forgetful Kakarot, come on," She laughed pulling herself into his lap, her legs hooked around his back, her arms pinning his biceps to his chest allowing only his forearms to brace against her abs. "I'm your mate."

That still didn't answer any of his questions, it only made more questions run through his head. Plus everyone was now staring at him. His friends, the other fights, so many people were caught off guard by what was happening, yet this woman saying she was his mate didn't seem bothered. "Don't worry my sweet little Kakarot you and I are going to be perfect, unlike some other saiyans. I like my men to be a little less fighting crazed and more… _receptive _to what I want and need. It's been a long few months traveling here and no one knows that i'm here either. Do you know what that means?" She asked looking up at him with a wicked grin, her black eyes making Goku worried as he shook his head. She exposed a pair of canines as she smiled, "It means we'll have all the time to start a little den of saiyans. Four or five pups, we'll let them all lose on this world and take it for ourselves. It'll be our own little paradise, our Vegeta-sei away for just us…" She moved her hands from his back, sliding up to his neck, stopping as they came to rest at his cheeks. "A little world just for me and you, doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"What are you talking about, I don't know who you are, you're like me but I don't know anything that you're saying!" Goku shouted frustrated in two ways, she refused to let him go and he couldn't follow anything. He didn't like her being so close, her words, and everything was making him feel so uncomfortable. But considering her couldn't do a thing to stop her, he could feel her aura. It was overwhelming his own, dwarfing anything that King Piccolo had ever been.

She stopped moving her face so that she was just an inch from his own. "Are you toying with me Kakarot?" Peering into his eyes with such a gripping intensity he wanted to look away, but she held his gaze in place. For almost a minute her black eyes reflected into his own. She didn't blink or flinch in the slightest.

Then he blinked, "Hnnn" Dropping to a disapproving growl. "You don't know who I am, I am your promised, your mate in waiting, Chi-Chi, or my less approved name of Milk…" Grabbing the back of his head forcefully, her nails biting into his skin making him wince. "If you are playing a game still Kakarot I'm not approving of this. You better drop the act before I get pissed."

"But… I'm not Kakarot, I'm Goku." He said his eye twitching from the pain. "I'm sorry, but Chi-Chi please let me go. I don't know what this is about." Grinding his teeth together Chi-Chi's nails drew blood as she all but melted into a fiery glare that could burn a hole right through him. She wasn't happy, and he didn't know why.

She kept saying things he didn't understand, words and things that to her made sense. His mate, Saiyans, his father had promised him to her. It was crazy even considering all of the events he'd gone through so far in his life. From battling armies, training under master roshi, Korin, defeating King Piccolo and then, spending time under Kami's guidance he thought there wouldn't be much that could surprise him. Goku clearly was proven wrong, but terrifyingly this person calling herself Chi-Chi was way stronger than he was.

"I don't mean to make you mad… Chi-Chi, but I don't know what you're talking about." Despite his protests his words were having the exact opposite effect.

Pinching his face with her other hand she forced his lips to pop open and then she did something unexpected. Goku had seen this before, never really understood it or it's significance. Perhaps Yamcha and Bulma had done it before in front of him but, he doubted with this much force or intensity.

Dominating him her lips pressed over his, shoving her tongue into his mouth and forcing him to taste her, but she could taste him. He could only swallow as she kept their lips tightly sealed, adjusting only slightly as she took his mouth as she wanted.

To those watching it wasn't passionate or loving, wholly animalistic and domineering. She didn't even seem to be enjoying it either, which only lasted so long until Goku almost gagged and she released him.

Coughing Goku attempted to draw breath as he hadn't been able to for the past minute. It was now his friends attempted to intervene on his behalf.

Krillin stepped up first. Feeling cocky and backed up by his other friends. In addition Goku was probably not wanting to hurt her and didn't want to do anything, he never liked being mean to girls "Look lady, I don't know what your problem is but you need to let him go and leave before we throw you out of here."

Her head turned to him, and as Goku was still recovering this spikey haired woman did something that stunned everyone. She drew her fist and swung it to her side, striking Goku squarely in the stomach. The blow knocking what remained of his air out of his lungs. The sheer force audibly cracking his ribs, gasping and wheezing as he collapsed onto her hand driven into his stomach.

"Disqualified! You are not allowed to strik-" One of the officials attempted to get involved but met Chi-Chi's tail with a single smack sent him across the room into the wall.

Yamcha noticed it, recognizing the truth that most of the others weren't the most privy too. '_No way, that girl has a tail just like Goku did!' _But even if that was it, there were also extremely striking features that they both shared. Her hair was a lot like Goku's except clearly more feminine and her eyes completely coal black.

"Guys." He said nervously, "That chick, she resembles Goku." Doing his best to alert the others to that striking truth. "I know you can also feel her energy is in a similar pattern to Goku's." Like all creatures that had ki, but animals fluctuated differently than humans, all living things had a unique pattern but when comparing the way she was to Goku. There was another huge red flag.

"What are you saying Yamcha? Is she his sister or something?" Tien asked not wholly following what his friend was telling him.

The former bandit shook his head, "No, but she's like him. She's-"

"A saiyan." Chi-Chi finished dropping her fist and collecting Kakarot with her arm. "I don't know what is wrong with my betrothed Kakarot. But clearly something was wrong, but that's alright I'll fix him." She had plenty of time as it was, despite her irritation Kakarot was just probably confused. She'd sit him down and properly consummate their relationship then everything would be just fine. Like any truth saiyan all he needed was a good fight, a good meal, and a good fuck. It was straight to her people's hearts.


End file.
